1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of modular jacks suitable for use in data communication, more specifically to a modular jack that includes an inclined printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,641 issued to Sokamoto et al. On Dec. 3, 1991, discloses a modular jack with an internal printed circuit board arranged vertically. U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,242 B2, issued to Brown et al. on Mar. 28, 2006, discloses a modular jack including an insulative housing, a plurality of mating terminals for mating with a modular plug, a plurality of footer pins for mounting onto an exterior printed circuit board, and at least one internal printed circuit board linked between the mating terminals and the footer pins wherein such an internal printed circuit board can be arranged either horizontally or obliquely different from that disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,641.
A modular jack having a rubust structure is desired.